Sext Me (Larry)
by FandomTrashxxx
Summary: louis: i'm not wet for you daddy, i'm fucking hard harry: what the fuck? Or the one where texting the wrong person was one of the best and worst mistakes Harry Styles ever made.
1. Prologue

**louis** : i'm not wet for you daddy, i'm fucking hard

 **harry** : what the fuck?

Or the one where texting the wrong person was one of the best and worst mistakes Harry Styles ever made.

[because my larry feels are going wild and i needed somewhere to vent them out. i suppose this will be short, very cliche and cute just like any other text-talk story, but will obviously have a hell of a lot of sexting mhmm]


	2. Before You Read

-lowercase is fully intended throughout this book.

-this book will be written in text-talk. there will be no descriptive writing in it as the plot will be told through texts.

-the story will be cliché, sappy, unrealistic, hopefully humorous, probably predictable and maybe entertaining.

-this book contains mentions of crude humour, boyxboy material and all that jazz. if that's not your cup of tea then this book is not for you.

that's all! hope you enjoy :)

all the love

sarah xx


	3. One

**harry** : babe, i need you, i'm horny ;)

 **harry** : jade?

 **jade** : i'm here babe

 **harry** : so glad i got the right number, zayn thought it would be funny to change the names of all my contacts

 **jade** : and what was my number saved as?

 **harry** : sexy little devil ;)

 **jade** : am i a sexy little devil?

 **harry** : that depends, what are you doing rn?

 **jade** : talking to you… so what do you think i'm doin?

 **harry** : i bet you're wet for me

 **jade** : say your name baby, tell me what you want from me

 **harry** : harry wants you right here on his desk ;)

 **jade** : harry? as in harry styles?

 **harry** : yesss, it's harry your daddyyy. is this a new game you wanna play ;)

 **jade** : holy shit, you're harry styles! holy shit, holy fudging shit!

 **harry** : jade?

 **jade** : nope ;)

 **harry** : what? i'm confused…

 **jade** : i'm not wet for you daddy, i'm fucking hard

 **harry** : what the fuck?


	4. Two

**harry** :who the fuck is this?

 **unknown** : oops…

 **harry** : clearly not jade then

 **unknown** : i guess not and would you look at that, i'm a boy

 **harry** : who the fuck are you smartass?

 **unknown** : hey, you're the one that texted me you horny little bastard!

 **harry** : tell me who you are?

 **unknown:** nope :)

 **harry** : that's it, i'm blocking you

 **unknown** : i have a feeling you won't do that

 **harry** : and why the hell not?!

 **unknown** : intuition dear daddy ;)

 **harry** : urggh

 **harry** : seriously, who the fuck are you?

 **unknown** : someone who's gonna make you feel better than you've ever felt, better than your jade could ever make you feel, even in your wettest of dreams ;)


	5. Three

**harry** : what the fuck have you done zayn?

 **zayn:** i'm sorry you'll have to be a bit more specific

 **harry** : my contacts zayn

 **zayn** : what about them? it was a good one though right? haha

 **harry** : no zayn it wasn't now tell me whose contact you changed to 'sexy little devil'

 **zayn** : did i really change someone's number to that? :)

 **zayn** : i'm good aren't i?

 **harry** : no, no you're not you douche

 **zayn** **:** why?

 **zayn** : wait, what have you gone and done?

 **harry** : i thought it was jade, but it wasn't

 **zayn** : yeah but what did you say? ;)

 **harry** : i don't know what you mean…

 **harry** : zayn, by the sound of it you already know

 **zayn** : harry?

 **harry** : okay, i thought it was jade and i fucking sexted her but they told me they were a man

 **harry** : this is all your fault liam

 **harry** : why did you have to change my contact names?

 **harry** : zayn?

 **harry** : zayn… where'd you go?

 **harry** : …

 **zayn** : okay i'm sorry but why the fuck did you sext her?

 **zayn** : this is too good :')

 **harry** : whose name did you change to 'sexy little devil'

 **zayn** : i don't remember

 **zayn** : sorry not sorry

 **harry** : urgghh

 **harry** : i give up with you

 **zayn** : oh don't be like that harry, it was a joke

 **harry** : …

 **liam** : come on it was funny, just a little bit

 **harry** : yeah… i'm in hysterics

 **harry** : hahaha… no

 **zayn** : fine then suit yourself and be a little mardy arse :(

 **zayn** : i have a class i need to get back to so go and have some fun with your sexy little devil ;)

 **harry** : zayn!

 **zayn** : i'm joking harry lighten up a little


	6. Four

**louis** : i can't sleep daddy

 **harry** : fuck off you creep

 **louis** : oh i see how it is

 **louis** : still haven't deleted my number though i see. i'm flattered

 **harry** : don't be

 **louis:** and such a quick reply. were you waiting for my text?

 **harry** : no.

 **louis** : omg! you were weren't you

 **louis:** you're so cuuute daddy

 **harry** : shut up douche, i was just about to block you

 **louis** : you're only lying to yourself daddy

 **harry** : stop calling me that!

 **louis** : you love it

 **harry** : no, no i don't

 **louis** : admit it bby, i turn you on

 **harry** : oh, no you don't

 **harry** : i don't even know who you are…

 **louis** : you wish you did though

 **harry** : yeah actually i do so i can whip your ass

 **louis** : oh but daddy we've only just met.

 **louis** : i didn't know you could be that kinky ;)

 **harry** : urgghh, go get laid you horny little wanker

 **louis** : i'm not the one who texted 'babe, i need you, i'm horny' to a wrong number ;)

 **harry** : you irritate me

 **louis** : then why don't you just stop texting me?

 **harry** : maybe i will

 **louis** : no you won't

 **harry** : why not?

 **louis** : because you love this daddyyy

 **harry** : stop calling me that!

 **louis** : you love it

 **harry** : no i don't

 **louis** : still texting me back i see

 **harry** : …

 **louis** : you know that still counts as a text right?

 **harry** : why haven't i blocked you yet?

 **louis** : because you want me daddyyy

 **harry** : don't call me that

 **louis** : ooh daddyyy

 **harry** : okay i quit

 **louis** : fine you sulk while i sit jerking off to your texts

 **louis** : and don't even try to deny the fact that you do the same to mine

 **harry** : i'm blocking u

 **louis** : go on…

 **louis** : i dare you

 **harry** : …

 **louis** : goodnight daddy

 **louis** : sweet, i mean wet dreams ;)


	7. Five

**louis** : omg! niall you'll never guess what!

 **louis:** niall!

 **louis:** wake the fuck up

 **louis** : stop sleeping this is important

 **louis** : get your lazy ass up or i swear i'll beat you up

 **niall** : okay. okay. i'm awake

 **niall** : what the hell do you want?

 **louis** : rude

 **niall** : what the hell is more important than my sleep?

 **louis** : get rid of the attitude or i won't tell you

 **niall** : fine then don't tell me

 **niall** : i don't care

 **louis** : you could at least pretend to be enthusiastic for your bestie ya know

 **niall** : not when the dipshit wakes me up at 3am on a school night

 **louis: you and your tight ass need to focus on me**

 **niall** : fuck you

 **louis** : babe, you ain't getting this ass ;)

 **niall** : you annoy me so much

 **niall** : why do i put up with you

 **louis** : because ya looove me

 **niall** : obvi

 **louis** : aww you cutie

 **niall** : urggh, just spit it out already

 **louis** : okay i'll tell you then

 **louis** : HARRY SEXTED ME

 **niall:** do you mean texted?

 **louis** : no he sexted me niall

 **louis** : HE FUCKING SEXTED ME

 **niall** : wait…

 **niall** : what?!

 **louis** : i know!

 **niall** : he actually sexted you?

 **niall** : i don't understand

 **niall** : you two don't even talk so why would he do that?

 **louis** : well he was trying to text jade but he accidently texted me

 **louis** : thank you sweet sweet lord


End file.
